


The disc

by spacing___out



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacing___out/pseuds/spacing___out
Summary: But what if you do have the disc“I don’t. I know I don’t.”Yes you do. You’re a traitor.“N-no I can’t be a traitor. It wouldn’t make sense.”“Right?”He slowly reached towards the chest again. With shaky hands he opened it and it revealed a green and black disc. “No.” Tears were streaming down the hybrid’s face, you could hear the sizzling of his skin. “No, no, no, no.”
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 110





	The disc

TW: Panic attacks, derealization, mentions of self harm, language

“It’s not gonna be here.”

“I’m just worrying for nothing.”

Ranboo kept on digging and digging until his arms ached. He took another shaky breath before digging up some more dirt. He dug and dug until his shovel hit something hard. “No.” He sobbed as he dug up the chest. “Please let it be netherite. Netherite sounds nice.” The teen reached for the chest before backing his hand away slowly. “I-i can’t do it.” He finally choked out. “If I open this chest... And it has-” He cut himself abruptly.  
“N-no it won’t have the disc. I didn’t blow up the community house. I didn’t help Dream.” His voice was shaking and he was on the verge of tears. 

But what if you do have the disc

“I don’t. I know I don’t.”

Yes you do. You’re a traitor.

“N-no I can’t be a traitor. It wouldn’t make sense.”

“Right?”

He slowly reached towards the chest again. With shaky hands he opened it and it revealed a green and black disc. “No.” Tears were streaming down the hybrid’s face, you could hear the sizzling of his skin. “No, no, no, no.” He cast his shovel aside and sat cradling the disc to his chest, one hand up on his matted hair. “T-this has to b-be some cruel joke.”

But it’s not, you betrayed everyone.

“I-i didn’t mean to.”

You betrayed Philza and Technoblade.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“No, no it can’t be real. Am I real?” The teen glanced at the disc and had this faraway look in his eyes. Tears were falling even faster than they did before. The pain was the only thing keeping him sane. Ranboo scooped up a handful of snow and held it in his hands, the pain made him want to scream out in agony. It hurt so much, but it meant he was real. Right? Right? This is all real. It can’t be. It has to be some sick dream.  
His breathing quickened and soon he was hyperventilating to the point to where he could hardly breath. Gasping for air, he grabbed yet another handful of snow and this time covered himself in it. He screamed out in agony this time. Ender noises escaping his throat and into the cold air. He started mumbling to himself frantically, trying to see if the voice would come to comfort him; would try to give him guidance. But he was left alone, completely and utterly alone.

“I’d say that was a good haul.” Philza hummed returning from the nether with his companion. “It’s been awhile since the two of us got to do anything together without it involving violence.” The other man merely chuckled and murmured in agreeance. The two men walked and chatted making their way back to their small cabin. “Whaddya reckon the kid is up to?” Philza asked the pig hybrid. “Probably stealing all of my gapples.” The hybrid joked light heartedly. As much as Techno didn’t want to admit it, he had grown fond of the ender hybrid that had come to live with them. He would never tell anyone though, he would never hear the end of it.  
All of a sudden Phil stopped in his tracks. “What the fuck.” Techno looked up to see a humongous hole in the lawn. “Noooo my property value.”   
“D’ya think creepers did this?” Philza murmured, drawing out his sword. “I don’t know, looks pretty close to where Ranboo lives though.” Techno replied, drawing out his axe that the ender had crafted for him.  
They both slowly neared the large hole hearing sobbing and calls of distress. Phil’s eyes widened, “Ranboo?” He dropped inside of the pit, Techno in suit. To both of the men's horror, they saw the teen slowly rocking back and forth, almost every inch of his dark skin covered in burns. 

“No.”

“It can’t be right.”

“Oh god. This means I betrayed them.”

“I betrayed Techno and Phil.”

“They're gonna hate me.”

“Oh god what do I do?!”

“Ranboo mate, what’s going on?” Philza said in a soothing voice. Ranboo jumped and turned around to face them. “What’s this rambling about betraying someone?” Techno asked, drawing out his axe. “I don’t like traitors.” This seemed to have sent Ranboo into a frenzy. He started crying and sputtering apologies and unintelligible words.  
Philza looked over, eyeing the abandoned shovel and chest. He also strained his neck to see what Ranboo was holding. A disc. Could it be-? No surely not. “Ranboo mate, I’m going to need you to calm down okay?” The elder soothed. “Repeat after me, breath in, breath out.” Ranboo tried his best to copy Philza’s instructions but he could still barely catch his breath.  
“Do you mind if I touch you?” Phil asked, inching closer to the sobbing teen. Ranboo made a very small nod and Phil went to hug Ranboo. He was surprised when Ranboo leaned into his touch, sobbing onto his shoulder. Phil gently stroked him and whispered words of comfort. Once Ranboo’s breathing had calmed down and he had nearly stopped crying, Philza decided to ask some questions. “Ranboo, do you mind if we ask some questions once we get you inside.” Ranboo, completely forgetting about Technoblade, glanced up and gave out a small chirp of distress. Phil helped Ranboo to his feet and tried helping him inside.  
They made it inside and Phil could finally notice the severity of the burns on Ranboo’s skin. “Ranboo, do you mind me asking where you got those burns from?” Philza asked, concern mixed in with his voice. Ranboo flinched and spoke in a small voice. “I-i did it.” Tears started welling in his eyes again. Phil wrapped his wings around Ranboo protectively and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t need to right now.”   
“No I need to tell you guys.” The shaken up teen murmured, taking a deep breath. “You guys might think I’m crazy but, I hear voices in my head.” At the mention of voices Phil and Techno tensed up. “It’s really just one voice, and it sounds like Dream. I-i don’t know why it sounds like Dream and I don’t know why it’s there. But it tells me things I don’t remember. It says that I betrayed everyone and that I blew up the community house. A-and that I had Tommy’s disc. I thought that it was lying because surely I would’ve remembered if I blew up the community house or gave Dream tnt to help with the L’manburg explosion. B-but I found Tommy’s disc and the voice is right. Oh god it was right.” He tried choking back a sob but it was no use. The tears came streaming down his face again, leaving burns across his cheeks.  
“Ranboo calm down, it’s okay.” Phil comforted the distressed teen. “I-it's not okay Phil. I betrayed you both, a-and I don’t want to. I really don’t want to.” “Do you know how you got the disc?” Techno finally spoke up. “I remember being in the nether and Dream handing me the disc. There are times where I black out and can’t remember much of what happened, and Dream trusts me during those times. I-i don’t know what to do.” Ranboo replied shakily.  
“Well it doesn’t seem like betraying if you don’t want to do it.” Phil smiled warmly. “Plus we couldn’t give two shits about the discs or the community house, it’s okay Ranboo and if you want we could see what we could do about the Dream situation.” “Thank you.” Ranboo couldn’t begin to express the amount of sheer gratitude towards the elder. “And if you’d like I could help with the voices. I happen to have some experience with them.” Techno added. Ranboo felt safe in the house. He had friends who would help him. All that worrying for nothing.  
“Phil, could we maybe get my pets tomorrow? They're in my panic room and I would need help moving them.” “Of course Ranboo.” Phil smiled. “We’ll try to help best we can.”   
“Thank you.” Ranboo murmured before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made this. I was bored and wanted angst. Kuddos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
